Desperate times, desperate measures
by Brain Damages
Summary: Les frères Salvatore, aidés de Bonnie, ont réussir à mettre leur plan en exécution, et si Caroline n'intervient pas, Klaus court vers une mort certaine. Jusqu'où sera t-elle prête à aller pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime ? OS - M


**Titre :** Desperate times, desperate measures

**Auteur :** Brain Damages

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith, je ne tire aucun profit personnel de la publication de cette fic.

**Note de l'auteure : **Et voilà un nouvel OS, qui se situe au niveau du 3x22, parce que cet épisode m'a vraiment énervée, alors j'ai décidé d'en changer certains éléments. A part pour Klaus et Caroline, le reste de l'histoire reste fidèle à l'épisode.

* * *

_Alors que Caroline avançait à pas prudents, une silhouette se détacha enfin dans l'obscurité. Elle déglutit difficilement. Même s'il avait accepté de la rencontrer, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'essaierait pas de s'en prendre à elle, après tout, c'était un chasseur de vampire. Si cela venait à se produire, elle mourrait surement en quelques secondes, elle n'avait définitivement aucune chance de s'en sortir. Avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, elle fut brutalement projeter contre le mur en pierre de la ruelle. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis que la douleur se propageait à travers son corps._

_Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa nuque, et comprit instantanément que la violence du choc l'avait blessée à la tête. Complètement sonnée, elle resta au sol, prenant appuie sur ses bras pour ne pas s'effondrer complètement. Sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle sentit la main du chasseur se refermer sur sa gorge et la relever sans ménagement. Si elle ne trouvait pas très rapidement un moyen de le calmer et de le forcer à l'écouter, elle allait probablement y rester, et Klaus y passerait peu après. Cette pensée lui redonna le courage dont elle avait besoin, et, plaquant ses mains sur le bras de son agresseur, elle le toisa sèchement._

« Tue-moi et tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi j'ai pris le risque de venir jusqu'à toi »_ déclara t-elle d'une voix étranglée mais ferme._

_Il parut légèrement surpris et desserra sa poigne, sans pour autant la relâcher complètement. C'était peut-être une ruse, et il devait s'attendre à tout._

« Et en quoi cela pourrait-il m'intéresser ? »_ demanda t-il d'une voix grave en soutenant son regard, cherchant à y déceler la moindre trace de sournoiserie._

« Je-Je sais où ce trouve le corps de Klaus. » _avoua t-elle alors que le souffle commençait à lui manquer._

_Déconcerté, Alaric la lâcha et elle alla s'écraser au sol en toussant à s'en arracher les poumons, elle avait vu toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. La saisissant par le bras, il l'aida à se relever, visiblement décidé à l'écouter sans la malmener. Caroline eut quelques difficultés à se remettre sur ses jambes, elle tremblait tellement que cela rendait la tâche difficile. Elle éclair de soulagement traversa son visage lorsqu'elle comprit que le chasseur de vampire ne comptait pas se débarrasser d'elle. Ou en tout cas, pas pour le moment._

« Je suppose que tu désires quelque chose en échange de cette information »_ grogna Alaric en relevant les manches de sa chemise, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui administrer une bonne correction à l'ancienne._

_Inconsciemment, la jeune femme esquissa un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner un peu de son ennemi mortel. Si elle n'arrivait pas à le convaincre, il faudrait qu'elle fuit sans perdre une seconde, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Elle avait peu de chance d'en ressortir vivante, mais même s'il elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le vaincre, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se comporter en victime soumise et résignée, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, quoi que ça lui coûte._

« Je n'ai qu'une seule revendication... »_ expliqua t-elle, toujours sur ses gardes._

« Tu es beaucoup plus raisonnable que tu n'en à l'air »_ murmura le double maléfique qui ne semblait pas remarquer le petit manège de la blonde._

« La raison n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »_ lâcha t-elle froidement en reculant encore d'un pas._

_Et c'était vrai. Les actions qu'elle accomplissait depuis la "mort" de Klaus n'étaient en rien guidées par la raison, elles défiaient toute logique ! En effet, qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour Caroline risquerait sa vie pour protéger celle d'un vampire Originel ? Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait, au même titre que les frères Salvatore avec Elena, peut-importe ce qui pourrait en résulter, les dégâts qu'elle causerait en valait la peine. Comme elle se le répétait souvent : La fin justifiait les moyens._

« Que veux-tu en échange ? »_insista le chasseur, devenant soudainement méfiant. _« Je te préviens, je n'épargnerais personne si c'... »

« Je veux que tu commences par Rebekah. » le coupa t-elle froidement. « C'est la seule chose que je te demande. »

« Et pourquoi ? »_ demanda t-il, persuadé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche._

_Elle hésita une seconde, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Si elle essayait d'inventer un mensonge pour éviter la question, il s'en rendrait compte tout de suite et tout son plan tomberait à l'eau._

« Tu as tes raisons, j'ai les miennes. »_ se contenta t-elle de répondre sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus._

_Alaric sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, comme s'il se demandait intérieurement s'il devait lui faire confiance ou non. Caroline se mordit la lèvre intérieure, anxieuse. Si jamais il décidait de ne pas lui faire confiance, elle perdrait tout ce à quoi elle tenait, et la simple pensée de voir le corps de Klaus brûlant dans les flammes lui donna la nausée. Il fallait à tout prix que ça marche. Voulant s'assurer qu'il ne se méfierait pas d'elle, elle essaya de garder son sérieux et d'arborer une mine la plus impassible possible._

« Donc nous avons un accord ? » _demanda froidement Caroline qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter._

_Malgré sa condition vampirique, elle n'avait pas l'éternité devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse au plus vite histoire que son plan fonctionne. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Damon qu'elle était de son côté, puis elle avait convaincu Rebekah de la même chose, et maintenant qu'Alaric la prenait aussi pour une allié, elle pourrait sauver la seule personne qui comptait vraiment : Klaus. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Alaric se jetterait sur Rebekah, et Damon prendrait sa défense, laissant le temps à Caroline de s'enfuir avec le cercueil._

_Elle avait eu du mal à imaginer un plan qui tenait la route. Après avoir passé des heures à se lamenter et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en apprenant ce que Damon et Stefan avait fait subir à Klaus, elle s'était enfin décidée à réfléchir. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas encore mort, et à présent, elle était la seule à pouvoir le sauver. Elle avait d'abord envisagé de voler discrètement le cercueil, mais avait réalisé que Damon n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas se rendre compte de son petit manège._

_Si elle se faisait prendre, elle perdrait toutes ses chances de revoir Klaus un jour, et elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. De plus, si Alaric mettait la main sur la dépouille de l'Originel et le poignardait avec l'indestructible pieu du Chêne Blanc, il emporterait avec lui tous les vampires qu'il avait engendré. Damon, Stefan, la mère de Bonnie, Tyler, et elle par la même occasion. Elle ne pouvait cautionner qu'une telle hécatombe se produise, et elle était leur dernier espoir._

_Visiblement convaincu, Alaric se rapprocha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour sceller leur accord. D'abord réticente, Caroline décida de ne pas le contrarier et la lui serra en essayant d'y mettre de la conviction. Sans prévenir, il serra brusquement sa poigne et un horrible bruit de craquement d'os se mêla au hurlement de la jeune femme, qui tomba à genoux, terrassée par la douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, elle releva la tête pour fixer le chasseur, ne comprenant pas à quoi il jouait._

« Si tu essayes de me doubler, tu connaitras une mort lente et douloureuse. » _se contenta t-il de lâcher froidement avant de la relâcher._

_Avec un gémissement de douleur, elle ramena son poing contre elle et remis ses os déboités en place. Elle serra les dents, peu désireuse de montrer à quel point elle avait mal, il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, question de fierté. Et puis, cette douleur en valait la peine !_

_oOo_

_Résistant contre l'envie d'ouvrir le cercueil sans attendre, Caroline se contenta de passer sa main dessus, le cœur serré, sachant que l'homme qu'elle aimait souffrait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le soulager. Du moins pour le moment. Elle lança un regard entendu à Rebekah, qui le lui rendit. Visiblement, elle était prête. Elle était à peu de chose près au courant des intentions de Caroline, et avait juré de ne pas en parler à Damon, qui lui, faisait les cent pas autour du cercueil. Il semblait anxieux, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond._

_La jeune blonde reporta son attention sur le cercueil, il fallait qu'elle soit prête à agir vite dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux chances qu'elle avait de réussir cette mission suicide, un cri suraigüe la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna brusquement. Alaric, pieu en main, s'était jeté sur Rebekah et tentait à présent de lui planter son arme dans le cœur. Comme elle l'avait deviné, Damon se jeta sur l'agresseur pour protéger l'Originelle et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, cette dernière disparut à toute vitesse. Furieux, le chasseur attrapa Damon par la tête et sa nuque se brisa dans un craquement sec. La seconde d'après, il s'était lancé à la poursuite de la sœur de Klaus._

_Caroline tenta doucement de reprendre son souffle, attendant quelques secondes pour agir afin de s'assurer que le chasseur de vampire de revenait pas. Si Rebekah avait fuit trop vite, il était possible que ce dernier abandonne la poursuite et revienne pour se charger du cas du frère avant de se relancer à sa poursuite. Pendant une seconde, elle avait cru qu'il ne respecterait pas leur arrangement et qu'il la tuerait comme les autres, mais différemment à elle, il avait tenu parole. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle fonça jusqu'au cercueil qu'elle ouvrit d'un mouvement sec._

« Oh mon dieu... »_ murmura Caroline en effleurant le visage de Klaus, qui la fixait d'un regard à la fois surpris et soulagé._

_Emue aux larmes en le voyant ainsi, elle réalisa que ça n'était absolument pas le moment de se laisser aller. Reprenant contenance, elle attrapa les chaines qui le maintenaient allongé dans le cercueil et les arracha violemment pour les laisser tomber sur le sol. Le bruit métallique que leur chute provoqua fit sursauter la blonde et elle regarda furtivement derrière elle pour s'assurer que le vacarme n'avait pas alerté le chasseur de vampire. Avec un peu de chance, il poursuivrait Rebekah assez longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir avec Klaus._

_Damon gisait toujours face contre terre, inanimé. Même si elle ne portait pas le vampire dans son cœur après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle était soulagé qu'Alaric ne l'ai pas vraiment tué. Il avait préféré lui briser la nuque, peut-être parce qu'il pensait avoir encore besoin de lui plus tard. Décidant qu'elle aurait tout le temps pour réfléchir à ça plus tard, elle passa son bras dans le dos de Klaus pour le redresser. Sa peau bleuie était effrayante, et il semblait très mal en point. La blonde espérait seulement qu'il arriverait à fuir avec elle malgré son état._

_Se rendant compte qu'elle perdait un temps précieux, elle prit une profonde inspiration et mordit son propre poignet à pleine dents avant de le plaquer contre la bouche de Klaus, qui commença à boire avec avidité. Caroline haleta : La sensation était des plus désagréables, elle avait l'impression qu'on la vidait de toute son énergie. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait brusquement retirer son poignet de la bouche de Klaus, mais en voyant ce dernier reprendre des couleurs, elle décida de prendre son mal en patience._

_Toutefois, il fallait qu'elle prenne garde à ne pas trop le laisser boire, car si elle n'était plus en état de le soutenir et de s'enfuir, toute sa belle tentative de sauvetage tombait à l'eau. Sentant qu'elle commençait à faiblir, elle retira son poignet et le regarda fixement. L'infection du à la morsure de l'hybride avait commencé, et elle grimaça en regarda la blessure enflée et purulente. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit au plus vite, car dans quelques minutes, elle ne serait plus capable d'esquisser le moindre geste._

_Sans perdre une seconde, elle l'aida à se relever et quitta les lieux à toute vitesse. Tout en soutenant Klaus, elle se mit à courir au hasard, sans trop savoir où elle se rendait : l'important n'était pas de connaître leur destination, mais de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Alaric et de son pieu indestructible. Elle pénétra dans une forêt et poursuivit sa course en slalomant entre les arbres. Au moins, ici, ils seraient moins facilement repérable. La douleur qu'elle ressentait au début au poignet s'était propagée dans tout son bras et elle peinait à présent à soutenir l'Originel._

_Elle aurait voulu s'écrouler au sol, et était surement au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle persista pourtant et accéléra. Jusqu'à sentir tous les muscles de son corps la brûler férocement, jusqu'à sentir le sang bouillonner dans ses veines comme de l'acide, jusqu'à ce que sa vision commence à se troubler. Puis elle courut encore. Elle avait la fureur de vivre, et elle tenait la vie de Klaus entre ses mains. Alors qu'elle aurait du s'effondrer depuis longtemps, elle trouva quand même la force de parcourir quelques kilomètres._

_Aveuglée par la fièvre qui l'envahissait à mesure que le poison circulait dans ses veines, elle trébucha et s'écrasa au sol avec violence, entrainant Klaus dans sa chute. Elle tenta vainement de se relever et sursauta en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher en courant. Elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec Alaric, dans l'état où ils étaient tous les deux, ils ne tiendraient pas un millième de seconde face à lui. Elle n'aurait même pas la force de tenter de s'enfuir. _

_Heureusement, la personne qui venait de débarquer n'avait rien d'hostile. Visiblement, c'était un simple campeur, qui, en ayant entendu le bruit de leur chute, s'était précipité pour venir à leur aide. Si elle avait été en état, elle aurait surement fait une entorse au règlement et se serait nourri sur lui, mais elle n'était même plus capable de se tenir debout. La douleur de son poignet se fit ressentir d'un seul coup, plus vive que jamais, et elle ne pu contenir un hurlement de douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le poison l'attaquait à cette vitesse là._

_Elle se souvenait de Rose, qui avait agonisé pendant deux jours avant que Damon ne se décide à l'achever. Au début, elle n'avait pas ressentit les effets de la morsure. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle ait été mordue par l'hybride originel accélérait le processus. Bientôt, elle n'arriva plus à penser clairement, le mal qu'elle ressentait prenant le pas sur sa capacité à raisonner. Tout autour d'elle commença à s'assombrir, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le visage inquiet du campeur, penché au dessus d'elle._

_oOo_

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » _demanda Klaus d'une voix douce en la fixant intensément._

_Caroline baissa les yeux, troublée. Elle peinait déjà à se remettre de ses émotions, et il venait en rajouter une couche avec ses questions existentielles. Après qu'elle eut perdu connaissance dans la forêt sans avoir pu rien faire, Klaus s'était péniblement relevé et avait vidé de son sang le campeur, ainsi que celui de tous les autres qui l'accompagnaient. Ensuite, il était revenu près d'elle, l'avait réveillée et lui avait fait boire de son sang._

_Encore un peu faible, il l'avait porté jusqu'à trouver une maison et avait investi les yeux en hypnotisant le propriétaire. Plus tard dans la soirée, tandis que Caroline dormait encore profondément, il avait reçu un appel de sa sœur lui expliquant qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais qu'en transformant Elena en vampire, Damon avait mis fin à l'existence d'Alaric. Et pourtant, alors qu'il était à présent libre de s'en aller, il avait décidé de rester avec elle._

« Tu aurais pu mourir Caroline » _poursuivit-il, un accent de reproche dans la voix. _« Pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque ? »

_Elle releva les yeux vers lui._

« J'aurais préféré mourir que de passer l'éternité à regretter de rien avoir tenté pour te sauver la vie... »_ avoua t-elle d'une voix douce._

_Les mots de la blonde le touchèrent en plein cœur, mais il tenta de ne pas le montrer, préférant lui faire croire qu'il était en colère contre elle. Et d'ailleurs, il l'était ! En voulant le sauver, elle avait pris des risques énorme, elle s'était mise en danger, et s'était dressée contre tous ses amis. D'un côté, il se sentait terriblement flatté, mais de l'autre, il se rendait compte que son train de vie avait faillit causer la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Elle avait agit sans réfléchir, elle l'avait laissé la mordre, il aurait pu la tuer ! Comment aurait-il pu vouloir continuer à vivre si il l'avait perdue ?_

« C'était stupide ! »_ répondit-il en la fixant durement._

_Elle sembla blessée par ses paroles.  
_

« N'aurais-tu pas fait la même chose pour moi ? »_ s'enquit-elle s'approchant de lui._

_La colère dans les yeux de Klaus se mua en quelque chose d'indescriptible, et la seconde d'après, il pressait Caroline contre lui en l'embrassant avec passion. A travers ce baiser, la blonde pouvait sentir sa colère, sa frustration, sa peur, mais aussi son soulagement, sa gratitude, et surtout son amour, incommensurable, transcendant. Ensorcelée par ce contact charnel qu'elle avait tant attendu, elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et répondit avec ferveur au baiser, caressant doucement la naissance de ses cheveux du bout des doigts._

_Leurs gestes se firent plus pressants, plus brûlants, et bientôt, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur le plus proche, Klaus dévorant de baisers la peau fine de son cou. Plaçant ses mains sous ses cuisses, il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, sentant sa virilité dressée à travers son pantalon. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son désir et elle déchira purement et simplement le t-shirt de l'Originel, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger le moins du monde. Elle laissa glisser une de ses mains sur son torse, exaltée par toutes les sensations et les émotions qui l'envahissaient._

_Il était parfait. Musclé, imberbe, blanc comme le marbre, et délicieusement sculpté. Elle ne pu empêcher ses doigts de caresser lascivement ses pectoraux, puis ses abdos, s'arrêtant sagement à la naissance de son jean, qu'elle griffa d'impatience. Alors qu'elle était toujours plaquée contre le mur, il lui releva les bras et lui retira son haut avant de revenir embrasser ses lèvres si pleines, brûlant d'un désir trop longtemps réprimé. Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps._

_Et par ça, il n'entendait pas la posséder de cette façon ─ même s'il en mourait d'envie ─ mais tout simplement de voir l'amour dans ses yeux bleus. Tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le cercueil et qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir son beau visage ravagé par la tristesse se pencher sur lui, il avait compris qu'à partir de cet instant, plus rien ne les séparerait jamais. Et en réponse à sa précédente question, bien sûr qu'il aurait fait de même pour elle ! Il aurait donné sa vie sans hésitation pour sauver la sienne._

_Cessant subitement de l'embrasser, il recula légèrement sa tête et plongea son regard de braise dans le sien, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Il s'était toujours méfié de tout et de tout le monde, jamais il n'avait su accorder sa confiance, et pourtant, avec Caroline, cela lui venait naturellement. Après tout, ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir pour lui ne devait-il pas le conforter dans l'idée que jamais elle ne ferait quoique ce soit qui puisse lui nuire ? Il lui caressa la joue et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, appréciant le contact de sa peau chaude et douce contre la sienne._

« Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir à mes côtés... »_ murmura t-il en collant son front au sien._

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi »_ se contenta de répondre Caroline en replongeant avec férocité sur sa bouche._

_Elle sentit Klaus se détendre et se mettre à sourire contre ses lèvres, visiblement heureux de la tournure que prenait la situation. Elle brûlait de désir pour lui et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Déjà, lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle était sexuellement insatiable, alors depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire, cet aspect de sa personnalité s'était décuplé encore d'avantage. Elle se sentait tout le temps en manque, tout le temps excitée, et depuis la mystérieuse disparition de Tyler, elle n'avait eu de relation avec aucun autre homme._

_D'un geste beaucoup plus sec, Klaus attrapa la jupe de la blonde et la lui retira dans un bruit de craquement de tissu. Délaissant sa bouche, il laissa une trainée de baiser humide jusqu'à son cou et, après lui avoir arracher son soutien-gorge, commença à embrasser ses seins avec une envie et une gourmandise non dissimulée. Elle avait un corps de déesse, et il ne se lasserait probablement jamais de redécouvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Son odeur était grisante, exaltante, elle dégageait une fragrance complètement enivrante._

_Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le lit, elle descendit de ses bras et le poussa fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se cogner dos au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle était revenu sur lui et lui avait arraché son jean. Un sourire amusé vint orner le visage de l'Originel. Alors comme ça elle voulait jouer ? Lorsqu'elle planta ses crocs sur la peau charnue de son épaule, il la ceintura à la taille et la fit basculer sur le sol, les yeux noircis par le désir et la soif. Pourtant, il se retint de la mordre, ne voulant pas la faire souffrir._

_A califourchon sur elle, il l'attrapa par la nuque pour qu'elle se redresse et qu'il puisse l'embrasser à pleine bouche, laissant sa langue danser contre la sienne, laissant sa main qu'il avait de libre venir caresser avec avidité sa poitrine dénudée. D'une main hasardeuse, elle attrapa le caleçon de son amant et le lui retira tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, elle mourait d'envie de le sentir en elle, et ce petit corps-à-corps commençait vraiment à l'échauffer._

_Décidant d'essayer de prendre les choses en main, elle inversa les positions et se retrouva sur l'Originel, qui, sans plus attendre, lui arracha son boxer en dentelle. Une seconde plus tard, il entrait brutalement en elle, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair tendre de ses hanches et haleta doucement en la sentant si serrée autour de lui. Caroline, elle, ne chercha même pas à se retenir et un doux gémissement de plaisir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres._

_Il n'en fallut pas plus à Klaus qui la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, sans pour autant sortir d'elle. Il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou en s'enfonçant toujours plus rapidement et plus fortement en elle, se délectant de ses gémissements désordonnés et chaque fois un peu plus fort. Elle était délicieuse, et il aurait pu lui faire l'amour pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. En voyant son amante la tête rejetée en arrière, les joues rougies par le plaisir, il sentit la délivrance arriver, et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas jouir seul._

_Lorsqu'il la sentit se contracter autour de lui et enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos tout en gémissant plus fort que d'ordinaire, il se libéra en elle dans un rugissement rauque et puissant avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui, reprenant difficilement son souffle, l'entraina jusqu'au lit. Il s'allongea, une main derrière la tête, et Caroline vint se blottir contre lui, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes avec tendresse, caressant son torse imberbe du bout des doigts._

« Tu es vraiment incroyable Caroline... »_ murmura Klaus en glissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de son amante._

_Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux._

« Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus ! » _répondit-elle en se moquant gentiment._

_Faussement vexé, il commença à la chatouiller et se retrouva bien vite en position de force au dessus d'elle. Il la fixa à nouveau, d'un regard tellement intense que Caroline faillit en rougir._

« Reste avec moi... »_ demanda t-il d'une voix rauque._

« Pour toujours »_ se contenta t-elle de répondre en joignant avec tendresse ses lèvres aux siennes._

* * *

Et voilà un nouvel OS, toujours sur ce couple mythique :D ! Encore une fois, merci à mes revieweuses anonymes, que je ne peux remercier que par le biais de mes publications, c'est un réel plaisir de lire vos avis ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire et il me plait un peu moins que les autres, mais je m'en remet à votre jugement ;) ...


End file.
